talisman_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Talisman
Introduction Dao of Talismans was divided into nine grades. So long as one was capable of drawing a complete talisman structure on a piece of talisman paper, then it could be called a 1st grade talisman. When one was capable of drawing two complete talisman patterns and make them act in cooperation as smoothly as breathing, then it could be called a 2nd grade talisman, and it moved on successively like this until the 9th grade. Simply speaking, a 1st grade talisman contained a single talisman marking, a 2nd grade talisman contained two types of talisman markings… A 9th grade talisman contained nine types of talisman markings. Nine was the limit of numbers and conformed with the workings of the heavens. An existence that surpassed the number of nine would undergo a qualitative leap and improvements. In the end, when two 9th grade talismans were combined, they would possess the initial form of a talisman formation. 1 - Spirit Talismans * When a single talisman paper was capable of containing a talisman formation, then it was already capable of being called a spirit talisman. The more formations contained within a spirit talisman, the stronger its might, and spirit talismans could be divided into the high-grade, mid-grade, and low grade. * A low-grade spirit talisman contained no more than three types of formations. * A mid-grade spirit talisman contained no more than six types of formations. * A high-grade spirit talisman contained no more than nine types of formations. * These spirit talismans of three different grades naturally possessed completely different mights. Low-grade spirit talismans that possess an offensive nature are already comparable to a full forced strike of a Violet Palace Realm cultivator. A mid-grade spirit talisman was roughly comparable to the full forced strike of a perfection-stage Violet Palace Realm cultivator, whereas, a high-grade spirit talisman was already capable of heavily injuring a Golden Hall Realm cultivator. 2 - Treasured Talismans * Above S''pirit Talismans'' are T''reasured Talismans. * Treasured talismans were actually similar to spirit talismans, and it combined the striations of nine types of talisman formations with another nine types of talisman formations to create a type of talisman. * Its grades were similarly divided into low, mid, and high, and its might was respectively comparable to the full force of the initial-stage of the Golden Core Realm, the intermediate-stage of the Golden Core Realm, and the advanced-stage of the Golden Core Realm. 3 - Dark Talismans * Above Treasured Talismans'' are D''ark Talismans. Something worthy of mentioning was the talisman markings required by a dark talisman were too many, and its might was too strong, so ordinary talisman paper was utterly incapable of bearing it. Normally speaking, dark talismans were inscribed onto spirit jade, and thus were commonly called jade talismans. Besides that, dark talismans were also called dark jade talismans. * Dark talismans were similarly divided into the low, mid, and high grade, and its might corresponded to the strength of a full force strike at the initial-stage, intermediate-stage, and advanced-stage of the Rebirth Realm. 4 - Heavenly Talismans * Further above '''D''ark Talismans' were Heavenly Talismans, and similarly to the spirit, treasures, and dark talismans, its might respectively corresponded to the initial-stage, intermediate-stage, and advanced-stage of the Nether Transformation Realm. * Simply speaking, according to the differentiation of their levels and ignoring the nine grades of talismans, they could be divided into the four levels of spirit, treasured, dark, and heavenly, and every single level was divided into the top-grade, mid-grade, and low-grade. * The technique of crafting, might, and the talisman marking structures contained within these four levels of talismans were completely different. * The crafting of spirit talismans was only the addition of talisman markings, and an ordinary talisman formation master was capable of crafting it. * A treasure talisman already contained the energy of Dao Insight within it, and a flawless high-grade treasured talisman was extremely formidable and capable of containing nine types of Dao Insights. It was precisely because of this that a talisman formation master capable of flawlessly crafting a high-grade treasured talisman would absolutely not possess less than nine types of Dao Insights. * Besides containing Dao Insights, crafted dark talismans were capable of drawing the qi of the heavens and the earth to form a unique territory that was similar to the Dao Territories controlled by cultivators. So besides possessing sufficient Dao Insights, a talisman formation master that refined a dark talisman had to have comprehended Dao Territory. * On the other hand, the crafting of heavenly talismans stressed on even more things. Besides containing Dao Insights and Dao Territories, it also possessed a strand of the Force of the heavens and the earth, and this force usually transformed into lightning when it appeared. For example, the Force contained in the Azuresky Second-Wood Heavenly Talisman was capable of developing Second-Wood Divine Lightning. * It was precisely because of this that a talisman formation master capable of crafting a heavenly talisman was already capable of being called a talisman formation grandmaster. 5 - Divine Talismans * Above 'Heavenly Talisman' were 'Divine Talisman.' * A so-called Divine Talisman is an existence that surpasses above heavenly talismans. Besides containing Dao Insight, Dao Territory, and the Force of the heavens and the earth, it’s also capable of connecting to the might of the gods in the heavens and the earth, causing it to derive a god!” When he saw Chen Xi not answering, it was within Ji Yu’s expectations, so he answered himself. “For example, when the Azurewood Divine Talisman in crafted successfully, it would contain and produce the image of the Azure Emperor and Wood Empress of divine times. Similarly, the Whitemetal Divine Talisman would contain and produce the image of the White Emperor and Metal Empress of the ancient times. The word ‘divine’ within Divine Talismans points towards the might of these gods, and only with the addition of the might of these gods would it be capable of being called a true Divine Talisman * Hence talisman are divided into: '''Talisman Ranks' Category:Universe Category:Cultivation Category:Talisman Master